moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
She-Wolves of the Wasteland (1988)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Robert Hayes | written by = Robert Hayes Dan Rotblatt | produced by = Donald Crowell, Jr.; Persis Khambatta; Bruce Lewin; Jon Mercedes, III; David Winters; Peter Yuval | music by = Dan Radlauer | cinematography = Paul Maibaum | edited by = Brian Evans | distributed by = Action International Pictures | release date(s) = October 31st, 1988 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} She-Wolves of the Wasteland is a low-budget American film of the action, science fiction and sexploitation genres. It was written and directed by Robert Hayes and co-written by Dan Rotblatt. The movie was released direct-to-video in VHS format by Action International Pictures on October 31st, 1988. She-Wolves of the Wasteland stars Persis Khambatta as Cobalt, Kathleen Kinmont as Phoenix, Peggy Sands as Keela, James H. Emery as Guy and Sheila Howard in the role of Reverend Mother, aka Chainsaw. Plot Big hair, big guns, big personalities, and a serious lack of wardrobe. She-Wolves of the Wasteland, a post-apocalyptic story that features women--lots and lots of women--who leave little to the imagination as they battle each other in various junkyards and gravel pits to determine the fate of the entire world. Cast Notes cover art under the title Phoenix the Warrior.]] * She-Wolves of the Wasteland, Phoenix the Warrior and Phoenix the Warrior (1988) redirect to this page. * This movie was originally released on home video (VHS format) under the title Phoenix the Warrior. When it was released to DVD by Echo Bridge Entertainment in 2008, the title was changed to She-Wolves of the Wasteland. * The tagline for this film is, "After the Conventional Wars, the Nuclear Wars, and the Chromosome Wars comes a survivor. Her mission... save the last man alive!" Other taglines include "Women rule.", and "Sexploitation sinema has never been so fun!" * Believe it or not, this movie was actually screened at the Cannes Film Festival in May, 1988. * She-Wolves of the Wasteland was filmed in the Mojave Desert in the San Bernardino Mountains in California. * She-Wolves of the Wasteland is the fourth direct-to-video film produced by Action International Pictures. * This is Robert Hayes' first work as both a director and a writer on a movie. He also directs the action/horror film Task Force 2001 in 2000. * This is Dan Rotblatt's first only work on a film as a screenwriter. * This is actress Persis Khambatta's tenth feature film role. It is also her first and only work as an associate producer. Persis Khambatta is best known for playing the role of bald Deltan Lieutenant Ilia in the 1979 sci-fi movie ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture. * Actress Peggy McIntaggart is credited as Peggy Sands in this film. * Actor James Emery, who plays Guy, is credited as James H. Emery in this film. * Actress Laurie de Nuccio is credited as Lore de Nuccio in this movie. This is her first, and to date, only work in film. * Actress Cathy Armstrong is credited as Kathy Armstrong in this movie. She plays the dual roles of a bartender and an arena announcer in this film. This is her second and final film work. * Kathleen Kinmont is also known for playing token whore Kelly Meeker in the 1988 slasher film Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. That film was released only ten days before the video premiere of She-Wolves of the Wasteland. * Actress Karen Russell, who plays Mohawk, is credited as Dusty Woods in this film. This is her third feature film role. * Actress Marta May, who plays a prostitute, is credited as Mary May in this film. * Actress Lorene M. Duran, who plays a Rezule warrior, is credited as Lorene Duran in this film. She also works as the Best Boy Grip in this movie. * Screenwriter Dan Rotblatt is also the production designer of this film. * This is the first, and to date, only known film work for actress Juliana Greene. * This movie marks the acting debut of Courtney Caldwell. She will go on to do one other film. * This is the first, and to date, only known film work for actress Skyler Corbett. * This is the first film work for actress Isis Richardson. Recommendations External Links * * * * She-Wolves of the Wasteland at Wikipedia * * * Keywords Female frontal nudity; Female rear nudity; Female topless nudity; Sexploitation ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1988/Films Category:October, 1988/Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:S/Films Category:Robert Hayes/Director Category:Robert Hayes/Writer Category:Dan Rotblatt/Writer Category:Donald Crowell, Jr./Executive producer Category:Persis Khambatta/Associate producer Category:Bruce Lewin/Executive producer Category:Jon Mercedes, III/Associate producer Category:David Winters/Executive producer Category:Peter Yuval/Producer Category:Dan Radlauer/Composer Category:Paul Maibaum/Cinematographer Category:Brian Evans (IV)/Editor Category:Persis Khambatta/Actor Category:Kathleen Kinmont/Actor Category:Peggy McIntaggart/Actor Category:James Emery/Actor Category:Sheila Howard/Actor Category:Nina Jaffe/Actor Category:Courtney Caldwell/Actor Category:Skyler Corbett/Actor Category:Laurie de Nuccio/Actor Category:Linda Santo/Actor Category:B.B. Bowen/Actor Category:Michi/Actor Category:Cathy Armstrong/Actor Category:Roxanne Kernohan/Actor Category:Pippa Danyon/Actor Category:Karen Russell/Actor Category:Kastle/Actor Category:Isis Richardson/Actor Category:Veronica Carothers/Actor Category:Miranda Fredericks/Actor Category:Susan Overman/Actor Category:Ginger Justin/Actor Category:Barbara Buck/Actor Category:Bonita Money/Actor Category:Marta May/Actor Category:Buffy Fletcher/Actor Category:Andy Harrington/Actor Category:Kimberley Casey/Actor Category:Cheryl Butler/Actor Category:Corey Ripley/Actor Category:Chantel Anderson/Actor Category:Lorina Atkinstall/Actor Category:Catherine Vargas/Actor Category:Judy Ramirez/Actor Category:Sheppeen Burger/Actor Category:Charlene McCloud/Actor Category:Dana Crawford/Actor Category:Kim Whiton/Actor Category:Jessica Clark/Actor Category:Juliana Greene/Actor Category:Lorene M. Duran/Actor